The invention relates to a method and device for reception of signals from several transmitters, for example infra-red transmitters such as remote controller of audiovisual devices. The invention also relates to a remote controller used in conjunction with this device, and to a system including a receiver device and several transmitters. The invention is applicable notably in the field of video and television.